


Day 31 (extra) - Masturbating

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [32]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Masturbating, NSFW, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Get home early, get a surprise.





	Day 31 (extra) - Masturbating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. So, I decided to make this extra one for day 31 of kinktober.  
> Why? Don't ask, it's a long story that involves planning, outlining and other boring stuff.  
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Steve Rogers x OFC  
> Kink: Masturbating

Steve had been sharing his apartment with Violet for a while now. She was a new computer tech at SHIELD and a close friend of Natasha’s, so when Nat asked him to rent out his guest room to Violet, he agreed. Violet was the perfect roommate: she didn’t throw parties; she never made any loud noises at night; she would help out with the chores and was always willing to give a helping hand whenever he needed one.

Steve couldn’t deny the fact that Violet was hot, but as of that moment, getting involved with someone was out of the question. His schedule was insane and he simply didn’t have the time to go on dates. He would go out on missions that could last weeks, if not months. What girl would put up with that?

Coming home early from another long mission, all Steve wanted was a hot shower and a good night’s sleep. He probably should have warned Violet that he was coming home early, but it was late and she was most likely asleep, so he quickly put that thought aside and went straight home.

Steve opened the door quietly. He didn’t want to wake Violet up. Making his way to his bedroom, he noticed that her door was wide open and that that was some sort of noise coming from her room. Thinking that she might still be up, he decided to take a look and let her know that he was home early. Peaking around the little corner in the entrance of her bedroom, he froze at the sight before him.

Violet thought she was home alone. Steve wasn’t supposed to be back for another three days, so she didn’t bother to close her door. She had been watching a very suggestive movie, when the urge to pleasure herself hit. She tried ignoring it, but she was getting hotter and more turned on by the second. Sliding her shorts and underwear off, she began playing with her clit, making herself moan in pleasure. She quickly took the top she was wearing off and started massaging her breasts, her nipples already standing up at her touch. She turned the sound off of the tv and continued rubbing her clit.

The more she rubbed, the wetter she got. Putting one finger inside her pussy, she began thrusting it, slowly, in and out. She wanted to make that feeling last. With her thumb rubbing her clit at the same speed, she was enjoying it a lot more than ever before.

Steve was frozen in place. He knew he should just leave, but the sight of Violet touching herself like that, was mesmerizing. He could feel his cock getting harder. He felt it twitch when she put a finger inside of her. Without thinking, he grabbed his cock over his pants and started rubbing, mimicking her movements and speed. That’s when he heard. In her state of pure pleasure, she moaned his name. Not once, not twice, but multiple times. With each thrust of her finger, she would moan his name.

Steve couldn’t help it. Hearing her moan his name, he quickly freed his erection from his pants and started stroking it. He saw her put a second finger inside her pussy and increasing her speed. Her other hand was grabbing her breasts, pinching her nipples every once in a while, making her squirm in bed with pleasure even more. He increased his own speed, his own pleasure increasing as well. He couldn’t help but imagine what would be like to fuck her senseless. To feel her wrapped around his cock. To hear her scream his name, with his cock touching her very core and his balls hitting her entrance. “God, she’s gonna make me come.”, he thought, trying to control his own moans.

Violet felt herself getting close to coming, so she put a third finger inside of her and thrusted as fast and as hard as she possible could. She imagined that her fingers were actually Steve’s cock and her hand on her breasts was his. She couldn’t help the screams of pleasure, screaming his name louder and louder as she felt her orgasm hit her, just like a wave. She was coming, she felt it. With a few more thrusts of her fingers, she came, screaming his name. She felt her juices dripping into her hand. The thought of being Steve’s cum in her hand and pussy instead of her own juices, made her orgasm hit even harder.

Steve saw her put another finger in and he knew she was close, but so was he. Matching her speed, he stroke his cock as fast as she thrusted her fingers in her pussy. He couldn’t help but imagine that he was fucking her pussy, with each time she would scream his name just validating that fantasy. He heard her come and soon he was coming too. Hiding back in the hallway, he saw his hand soiled with his cum and he wished that it was her juices in his hand instead.

Quickly moving into his bedroom, he cleaned himself up with a few tissues, the image of her pleasuring herself while thinking of him still lingering in his mind. “If this is what she does when I’m not home, I have to be back home early more often.”, he thought, a smirk on his lips, before stripping down and getting into bed. Letting that thought lullaby him to sleep, he made a decision. He was gonna have to find a way so next time he could be a lot closer to her, like inside of her close.


End file.
